Eureka Seven
– | volumes = 4 }} Eureka Seven, known in Japan as , is a mecha anime TV series by Bones. Eureka Seven tells the story of Renton Thurston and the outlaw group Gekkostate, his relationship with the enigmatic mecha pilot Eureka, and the mystery of the Coralians. Bandai produced three video games based on Eureka Seven; two of them are based on events prior to the show, while the third is based on the first half of the show. Both the original concept of the anime and the video game Eureka Seven vol. 1: New Wave have been adapted into manga series, as well. The TV series has also been adapted into a series of four novels and a movie. Along with this, the series has a sequel, titled Eureka Seven AO. Synopsis and themes Eureka Seven consists of fifty episodes broken up into two seasons which aired from April 17, 2005, to April 2, 2006, on the Mainichi Broadcasting System and Tokyo Broadcasting System networks. Several of the show's episodes are named after real songs, composed by both Japanese and foreign artists"Interview with Dai Sato" (PDF). Japan Society. 2005. Retrieved on 2006-03-20."Eureka seveN "alternative soundtrack"". Retrieved on 2006-03-20., and make references to pop culture. The series centers around Renton Thurston, the fourteen-year-old son of Adroc Thurston, a military researcher who died saving the world. He lives what he considers a boring life with his grandfather, Axel Thurston, in the boring town of Bellforest. He loves lifting, a sport similar to surfing but with trapar, a substance abundant throughout the air, as the medium. He dreams of joining the renegade group Gekkostate, led by his idol Holland Novak, a legendary lifter. An opportunity to do so practically falls into his lap, when a large mecha, called the Nirvash typeZERO, and Eureka, its pilot, and a member of Gekkostate, crash into Renton's room. Renton's grandfather orders him to deliver a special part to the Nirvash called the Amita Drive, which releases the immense power dormant within the typeZERO called the "Seven Swell Phenomenon". Afterwards, Renton is invited to join Gekkostate, where he quickly discovers that the behind-the-scenes life of Gekkostate is hardly as glamorous or as interesting as printed in the glossy pages of their magazine, ray=out. Only one thing makes it all worthwhile for him: the presence of Eureka, the mysterious pilot of the Nirvash. Renton, Eureka, and the Gekkostate embark on an adventure that will shape their future as well as the world's. Eureka Seven works on a wide variety of themes throughout its story. One of the most prevalent themes in the series is racial and religious tolerance and harmony, which is carried throughout the characters' relationships as well as the series' conflicts. Some of the other more global themes that the series covers consist of issues such as allegories of real world conflicts and wars, current political climates from Japan and abroad, depictions of various subcultures and related musical movements that span several generations, and ties to environmental movements. The series also covers other more personal themes such as parenting and family, along with a very innocent view of puppy love/love at first sight from Renton and Eureka. Identity and protection play a huge role for Renton and Eureka, as both of them say, "I am me" in the series multiple times, and Renton has sworn to protect Eureka. Continuing with themes addressed in previous series, responsibility and guilt manifest most explicitly with repeating the phrase, "You're going to carry that weight." The series works these themes, as well as the theme of growing up and change, into the journey of Renton Thurston. Setting Scub Coral The setting of Eureka Seven takes place in the year 12005 and its' been 10,000 years after humanity has made a mass exodus into space, due to the arrival of the Scub Coral, an intelligent, sentient life who merged with the planet, forcing the humans to abandon it. In the current timeline, the remnants of humanity are now settled on an unknown planet (actually a terraformed Earth) known as the Land of Kanan, but the majority of the surface of this planet is now covered by a rock-like surface formed by the Scub Coral. The Scub Coral previously inhabited the Planet, until the invasion of humans. The theory that the Scub Coral is an intelligent life form was proposed by the scientist Adroc Thurston, who also claimed the Scub is looking for mutual co-existence with humanity. All theories and information about the Scub Coral being a sentient being are kept from the general population. In addition to being the surface of the planet, the Scub Coral has several physical manifestations, called Coralians, that are observed throughout the series. These manifestations: ;Command Cluster Coralian : The Command Cluster Coralian is a large concentration of the Scub Coral which acts as the center mind for the rest of its "body". It stores all the information the scub has collected over the last 10,000 years, and keeps the rest of the scub Coral in a dormant state. It is also commonly known as the Scub Command Cluster. ;Kute-class Coralian : A Kute-class Coralian is a massive sphere of concentrated energy that materializes suddenly in the skies. Though it is a rare natural occurrence, they can be artificially triggered by causing heavy damage to the Scub Coral. The disappearance of the Kute causes a massive release of energy, ravaging the surrounding landscape and lowering the trapar count in the area to almost non-existent levels. ;Antibody Coralians : An Antibody Coralians are, as the name suggests, creatures created by the Scub Coral to destroy anything nearby that might be causing it harm. They are unleashed in massive swarms through a Kute-class Coralian when the Scub Coral is threatened or attacked. These antibodies can range in size from as small as a wheelbarrow or as large as a bomber plane. Their shapes vary wildly, from eyeballs to flying slugs to giant hovering flower-like objects. Most forms are based on the sea creatures they absorbed when they first started their 'growth'. Their powers are sending lasers in profusion from their bodies (thus being able to destroy large aircraft), burrowing into a victim's body and imploding it (unconfirmed), and creating a spherical void which makes anything within its surface area to vanish. Antibodies generally appear in response to deliberate attacks on the Scub Coral. They appear for 1246 seconds (20 minutes and 46 seconds) - which is the amount of time the seven Swell is active. ;Human-form Coralian : Human-form Coralians are beings created by the Scub Coral in the form of humans. They are regarded by scientists as emissaries of the Scub Coral, sent to learn about humanity. Humans have attempted to create their own artificial human-form Coralians, but the results were less than satisfactory. As shown with Eureka in Eureka Seven: AO, human-form Coralians are biologically capable of reproducing the same way as humans; she gave birth to a son and daughter. Trapar waves and lifting In Eureka Seven, as a result of the Scub Coral covering the planet, the atmosphere is permeated by an enigmatic energy known as Transparence Light Particles, dubbed Trapar waves for short. Though Trapar-propelled airships are relatively common, using Trapar waves for "lifting" is their predominant use. Lifting uses surfboard-like devices called "reflection boards" to ride Trapar waves in a manner similar to surfing, and is a popular sport in the series. The most grandiose use of Trapar — massive humanoid fighter craft — are a recent development, made possible by the discovery of bizarre alien life-forms within the Scub Coral. LFOs and Compac Drives The mecha of Eureka Seven are called "Light Finding Operation", commonly abbreviated to LFO. LFOs are humanoid alien skeletons excavated from the Scub Coral that have been fitted with armor and control systems. Military LFOs are known as KLFs (for "Kraft Light Fighter"). LFOs are able to fly by exploiting the same principles of lifting — Trapar particles. An LFO is composed of a giant organic base, called the Archetype; armor; a ref board; and a Compac Drive, a device that allows humans to interface with the Archetype, as well as other machinery. Terminology ;Ageha Plan : The Ageha Plan is the theory first proposed by Adroc Thurston that the Scub Coral is an intelligent, sentient life form that is trying to communicate with humanity, as well as the plan for humanity to seek out co-existence. The report was locked away after his death, but later appropriated by Colonel Dewey Novak, a move aimed at gaining public support by associating himself with Adroc Thurston, despite Dewey Novak's true aims being directly opposite to the aims of co-existence proposed by the original Ageha Plan. ;Summer of Love : The Summer of Love is an event that took place approximately ten years before the events of Eureka Seven, sparked by the first use of the Amita Drive with the Nirvash. An enormous, non-stop generation of Trapar waves resulted, and the confusion and chaos that resulted from this disaster sparked conflicts around the world, leading to civil wars that left tower states completely destroyed. In the Anime, Adroc Thurston died putting an end to the effects of the Summer of Love, or rather, became one with the Coralian Command Cluster as learned in episode 48. In the Manga, he stopped the Summer of Love but was killed by Dewey Novak. ;Vodarac : Vodarac is a religion with many believers in the world of Eureka Seven. Their peculiar views and beliefs clash with modern science, especially in regards to treatment of the planet. This, coupled with the existence of extremist factions in the religion, have led the government to classify the Vodarac as a dissident faction, and it has on more than one occasion engaged in military campaigns against them. The prominent conflict depicted in the series is the attack on Ciudades del Cielo (Spanish for "Cities of Heaven", although literally it translates to "Cities of the Sky"), the city seen as holy grounds for the Vodarac, where the S.O.F troops stormed a supposed Vodarac extremist stronghold and decimated it. ;The Limit of Questions : The is the theory that too much sentient life in a given space will collapse reality,Eureka Seven Episode 37, 07:41 resulting in a black hole-like tear in space that would absorb the entire planet. According to this theory's developer, Dr. Greg "Bear" Egan, the Scub Coral itself had already reached the Limit of Questions, but avoided total collapse by going into a dormant state. This theory is solely related to the anime and is not mentioned in the manga at all. :;The Great Wall :: The Great Wall is an example of the effect of the Limit of Questions being passed. It is a large, unstable area of whirling Trapar winds visible from outer space. It was created at some undefined point before the beginning of the series when a large portion of the Scub Coral was abruptly woken from its dormant state. The Scub Coral managed to put itself back to sleep before the Limit's consequences engulfed the entire planet. Common physical laws no longer apply in the area encompassed by the Great Wall. ;The Zone : The Zone is a visual effect produced by extremely high concentrations of Trapar particles and dust, which result in the mind seeing an endless corridor surrounded by brightly hued colors. Typically, the effect of the Zone is seen when trying to penetrate a Kute-class Coralian, but it may also manifest if a high enough concentration of Trapar happens in a closed space. The Zone is often depicted as a gateway, either between mind and matter or physical destinations. ;Skyfish : Skyfish are creatures that have adapted to float upon the Trapar waves that fill the atmosphere. They are harvested to create a substance known as "reflection film", which is what permits the machinery of Eureka Seven to fly without the use of fuel-based propulsion. It is said that skyfish gather where positive emotions are emitted by humans in the presence of a Compac Drive. ;Desperation Disease : Desperation Disease is a coma-like condition in Eureka Seven. Those suffering from it become near-vegetables, save for a fixation on a Compac Drive. The sickness is related to the relationship of the Scub Coral, the Trapar, and the Compac Drive; all three together drive the victim deep into a trance which leads their consciousness to the Coralian Command Cluster. It is often said that the disease affects not only the victim but those involved with the victim (i.e: family, friends, loved ones). ;Pile Bunkers : Pile Bunkers are rod-like objects driven into the ground to suppress the tectonic shifts in the Scub Coral, which otherwise cause humongous, mushroom-like coral formations to erupt from the ground with little to no warning. They are not always effective. Characters Most of the characters of Eureka Seven are part of either Gekkostate or the U.F. Force. Gekkostate is an anti-government militia and counterculture collective led by Holland, who also pilots the LFO Terminus typeR909. Eureka, an aloof and blunt humanoid Coralian girl, pilots the Nirvash typeZERO. After joining the Gekkostate, Renton co-pilots the Nirvash and becomes Eureka's partner and love interest. Stoner is a photographer who writes Gekkostate's illegal magazine, ray=out. Talho is the head pilot of the Gekkostate's aircraft, the Gekko, and Holland's girlfriend. Hap is Holland's childhood friend and the second-in-command of the Gekko. Ken-Goh is the weapons specialist and owner of the Gekko. Jobs and Woz are the ship's engineers, for hardware and software, respectively. Mischa is the resident doctor. Gidget is the communications operator. Moondoggie is a secondary pilot and operator of the launch catapult, as well as Gidget's boyfriend. Hilda and Matthieu are pilots of the LFOs Terminus type R808 and typeR606, respectively, and often act as if married. Finally, Gonzy is a fortuneteller. The U.F. Force is a military under the command of the Sage Council (or The Council of the Wise), the main authority of the United Federation of Predgio Towers. Serving under the Sage Council is Lieutenant Colonel Dewey Novak, who is Holland's older brother and the one who directed a special operations force called the S.O.F prior to his imprisonment at the beginning of the series. Dominic Sorel is an intelligence officer under Novak and the chief handler of Anemone, who pilots the LFO Nirvash typeTheEND. List of Episodes *Blue Monday (1) *Blue Sky Fish (2) *Motion Blue (3) *Watermelon (4) *Vivid Bit (5) *Childhood (6) *Absolute Defeat (7) *Glorious Brilliance (8) *Paper Moon Shine (9) *Higher Than the Sun (10) *Into the Nature (11) *Acperience 1 (12) *The Beginning (13) *Memory Band (14) *Human Behavior (15) *Opposite View (16) *Sky Rock Gate (17) *Ill Communication (18) *Acperience 2 (19) *Substance Abuse (20) *Runaway (21) *Crackpot (22) *Differentia (23) *Paradise Lost (24) *World's End Garden (25) *Morning Glory (26) *Helter Skelter (27) *Memento Mori (28) *Keep on Movin' (29) *Change of Life (30) *Animal Attack (31) *Start It Up (32) *Pacific State (33) *Inner Flight (34) *Astral Apache (35) *Fantasia (36) *Raise Your Hand (37) *Date of Birth (38) *Join the Future (39) *Cosmic Trigger (40) *Acperience 3 (41) *Star Dancer (42) *The Sunshine Underground (43) *It's All in the Mind (44) *Don't You Want Me? (45) *Planet Rock (46) *Acperience 4 (47) *Ballet Mechanique (48) *Shout to the Top! (49) *Wish Upon a Star (50) Licensing and broadcast Distribution of the English version of Eureka Seven is handled by Bandai Entertainment and its affiliates. The U.S. and Canadian distribution of the show is handled by the main branch while Beez Entertainment, Bandai's European branch, handles the show's release in the United Kingdom and the rest of Europe. Madman Entertainment handles its release in Australia and New Zealand. The first translated Region 1 DVD volume of the series was released on April 25, 2006 in the US, while the European Region 2 version was released on September 25, 2006. The English version is produced by Bang Zoom! Entertainment in Burbank, California. During its premiere run, Eureka Seven was available for online viewing on the Adult Swim Fix, Adult Swim's online video service, the Friday before its premiere on the channel proper. The series made its televised debut on Adult Swim on April 15, 2006, and ended on April 28, 2007. Beginning with episode 26, Adult Swim began airing an additional parental advisory warning for extreme violence before each episode. In keeping with Adult Swim's practice of making jokes in such warnings, the warnings claim that they would rather air the episodes uncut since they are "American Cowboys." Adult Swim aired Eureka Seven reruns for the last time in May 2008. In Canada, Eureka Seven premiered on YTVs Bionix block on September 8, 2006. Reruns were shown for a short period after March 23, 2007, returning to regular airings on June 1, 2007, and ending on November 16, 2007. Reruns continued on the Bionix block until July 5, 2008. The pronunciation of Eureka's name in the English dub of the series is based on the Japanese pronunciation eɯɺ̠eka, which is an approximation of the Greek pronunciation of the word "Eureka" (Koine: ˈhɛwreːka; Modern: ˈevɾika), rather than the conventional English pronunciation jʊˈɹiːkə. The dub pronunciation has variously been described as "ey-ooh-reh-ka," "ay-oo-re-ka," or "el-rekka," seemingly, all of the different cast members have a different way to say her name. Yuri Lowenthal had at one point been contracted by Bandai to provide the English voice for Renton, but after recording thirteen episodes he was replaced by Johnny Yong Bosch because the director of the English dub felt that his voice was too low for the character. All of Renton's lines were subsequently redone for consistency (although Yuri Lowenthal can still be heard as Renton when Holland is watching the video of the other Gekkostate members pranks on him at the end of episode 7), though Bosch himself admits it took him a while to nail down the voice.Post by Johnny Yong Bosch (HTML). 2006. Retrieved on 2006-05-18. Relicensing In 2013, Bandai Entertainment shut down operations and most of its licenses were up for bid. Funimation picked up Eureka Seven sometime after Bandai shut down, most likely around the time it picked up Eureka Seven: AO, and released Blu-ray and DVD versions of Eureka Seven, Eureka Seven: AO, and Eureka Seven - good night, sleep tight, young lovers ''on April 22, 2014. Development The series' origins can be traced to a pitch of a mecha anime series that Bandai had proposed to the animation studio Bones. At first, the studio rejected it, but later reversed its position because it had already planned to create an anime using mecha designs by Shoji Kawamori. With the appointment of director Tomoki Kyoda and writer Dai Satō, Bandai's proposal was more or less scrapped and the staff began work on their own series that would become ''Eureka Seven.''Shida, Hidekuni (March 2006). "Eureka Seven: Catch the wave". ''Newtype USA 5''' (3): 46. While conceptualizing Eureka Seven, director Tomoki Kyoda wished to design the series as one that would at first focus on the personal elements and conflicts of the characters, then subsequently move the framework into a broader scale and perspective. The series' two halves each have their own very clear focus that reflects this design choice.Kyoda, Tomoki (February 2007). "Eureka Seven: Home at last". Newtype USA '''6 (2): 30–31. The series was Tomoki Kyoda's first as chief director for a TV anime; his major credits to date before that were his position as Assistant director of the RahXephon TV series and subsequent position of Director for the movie adaption, also from studio Bones. RahXephon creator and director Yutaka Izubuchi provided additional design works for Eureka Seven, as well. Long-time Studio Ghibli animator Kenichi Yoshida was the main animator and character designer for the series. Music The music of Eureka Seven is available on three different compilations composed by Naoki Satō and a variety of other artists who composed insert songs used in the series. The third soundtrack, Complete Best, includes the full-length versions of the opening and ending themes for both the series and game, as well as the insert song for the final episode. Theme songs ;Opening themes ;Ending themes ;Insert songs ;Video game theme * Realize - Flow (New Wave and New Vision) Reception Towards the end of its original Japanese run, Eureka Seven won multiple awards at the 2006 Tokyo International Anime Fair, including Best Television Series, Best Screenplay for Dai Satō, and Best Character Designs for Kenichi Yoshida."Tokyo Anime Fair: Award Winners". Anime News Network. 2006. Retrieved on 2007-02-15. Kenichi Yoshida, the series' main animator and character designer, also received an individual award at the 10th Animation Kobe Awards in September 2005."10th Animation Kobe Awards". Anime News Network. 2006. Retrieved on 2007-09-06. The series also won an award at the 20th Digital Content Grand Prix in Japan in January 2006."20th Digital Content Grand Prix". Anime News Network. 2006. Retrieved on 2007-09-06. At the Anime Expo 2006 SPJA Awards, Eureka Seven won the award for Best Television Series, and Best Female Character for Eureka"Eureka Seven Wins 2 SPJA Awards at AX". Anime News Network. 2006. Retrieved on 2007-09-06.. Anime Insider voted it "Best DVD Series of the Year" in 2006.Anime Insider Best of the Best. Tokyopop blog entry (2006). Retrieved on 2007-04-07. Sequel In December 2011, it was announced that a sequel, called Eureka Seven: AO, was in production. The series began airing in Japan in April 2012 and the series ended in November 2012. It contained 24 episodes. Unlike Eureka Seven, AO was poorly received by fans and critics. Eureka Seven: AO takes place in the year 2012 on the Iwato and Okinawa islands, Japan, in an alternate universe. The main protagonist is Ao Fukai, who is a 13-year-old boy who's destiny will "set time in motion when he holds the power in hand". Ao is an orphan who lives with his adopted grandfather; his mother disappeared 10 years earlier and he has never met his father. Ao starts his journey by setting out to find his mother in hope of reuniting with her and understanding the cause of her disappearance, and find the meaning of his existence. During his journey, he discovers that is actually Ao Thurston, the biological son of Renton and Eureka, who were forced to make heart-breaking sacrifices in order to protect their son from a tragic fate. Other media Manga and novels A manga adaptation based on the same basic concept and character designs from the anime series began running in Kadokawa Shoten's Monthly Shōnen Ace, starting from the March 2005 issue and continuing until the January 2007 issue, covering a total of 23 chapters. These chapters were later compiled into six volumes. * Volume 1 * Volume 2 * Volume 3 * Volume 4 * Volume 5 * Volume 6 Another manga adaptation, Gravity Boys and Lifting Girl, features the protagonists of the video games The New Wave and New Vision. It was serialized in Comptiq, another Kadokawa Shoten publication. It is shorter than the main series; collected, it spans only two volumes. * Volume 1: Gravity Boys and Lifting Girl * Volume 2: Gravity Boys and Lifting Girl Eureka Seven was also adapted into a series of four light novels by Tomonori Sugihara. The light novels, much like the manga, differ from the TV series in various ways. The titles of the novels reference musical works much like the series — in particular, the bands New Order and Joy Division. The light novels were published by Kadokawa Shoten under their male oriented Sneaker Bunko label. The light novels are: * Volume 1: Blue Monday * Volume 2: Unknown Pleasures * Volume 3: New World Order * Volume 4: Here to Stay Movie A theatrical adaptation, Kōkyōshihen Eureka Sebun: Pocket ga Niji de Ippai ( , literally "Pocket Full of Rainbows"), named Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight Young Lovers in the English release, was first announced in the May 2008 issue of Newtype; it is set to be publicly released during Golden Week in April, 2009, with the animation production handled by Kinema Citrus."Eureka Seven Movie's Title, Release Date Announced". Anime News Network. December 11, 2008. Retrieved on December 11, 2008. The creators announced it will contain a new mythos, despite still featuring Renton and Eureka as the main characters. ."Eureka Seven Movie to be Announced in Newtype Mag". Anime News Network. 2008-04-07. Retrieved on 2008-04-07. Video games Eureka Seven has three video games, all developed by Namco Bandai. The first to be released was Eureka Seven vol.1: The New Wave, which was released in Japan on October 27, 2005, and in North America on October 24, 2006. The game features a different cast of characters and takes place two years before the anime. A sequel, Eureka Seven: New Vision, was released in Japan on May 11, 2006 and in North America on October 24, 2006. New Vision takes place two years after the events of New Wave right before the start of the anime series. Both games were released on the PlayStation 2 and feature the theme song "Realize", sung by Flow. Eureka Seven V.2: Psalms of Planets, created for the PlayStation Portable, was released on April 6, 2006, in Japan. This game is based on the events from the first half of the show. Eureka Seven is featured in the third installment of the PlayStation 2 crossover mecha action video game series Another Century's Episode. The series, published by Banpresto and developed by From Software, features mecha from a variety of other anime. The series is also featured in Super Robot Wars Z, the newest Super Robot Wars Series, released in 2008. Musical References Eureka Seven is widely known for its references related to the acid music trend in the 80s. It also bears reference to other genres, that can be somewhat connected. The Gekkostate's LFOs are named after roland synths. The "303,909,808" are actually the names of roland products. There is also the Devilfish which actually is an attachment for the basic Roland 303. It increased the capabilities by about 700%. This is relatable to the show since the Devilfish is the only LFO without "limiters" thus its combat capabilities are increased. KLF- the term used for military craft. Is also a British acid house group. The "Second Summer Of Love" - Was actually an event, that occured in Great Britain. It represented the rise of Acid House music. The duo "Ray & Charles" make up the name Ray Charles. An American singer/songwriter known for founding "soul music" in the 1950s. References External links * Project Eureka official site (Japanese) ** [http://www.eureka-prj.net/animation.html Project Eureka's Eureka Seven] (Japanese) * [http://mbs.jp/eureka/index2.html MBS Eureka Seven page] * [http://www.tbs.co.jp/program/eureka7.html TBS Eureka Seven page] * [http://eureka7.bandai-ent.com/ Bandai Entertainment Eureka Seven site] (IA archive) * [http://www.ytv.com/programming/shows/eurekaseven/ YTV Eureka Seven page] * [http://www.mahq.net/mecha/eureka7/eureka7.htm Eureka Seven] mecha profiles at MAHQ * [http://www.madman.com.au/eurekaseven/ Madman Entertainment's official Eureka Seven website] * * (Japanese) (General media page) * (Japanese) (Detailed anime page) * * * Eureka Seven at the Internet Movie Database ja:エウレカセブン Category:Eureka Seven